Tour de Ferb
|image = Tour de Ferb.jpg |caption = Cyclist Greg LeMond helping Baljeet |season = 3 |production = 311B |broadcast = 131 |story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson |ws = Bernie Petterson Chong Suk Lee |director = Jay Lender |us = August 12, 2011 |international = TBA |xd = TBA |pairedwith = "Skiddley Whiffers" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb enlist the help of cyclist Greg LeMond to help Baljeet compete in a bicycle race. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz uses his Pop-up-inator to annoy everyone in the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are racing toy bikes on the ceiling in their room when Buford and Baljeet walk in. Phineas offers to let them try but Baljeet explains that he doesn't enjoy bicycle races due to the fact that he comes from a "long line of bicycle race losers" who were constantly being attacked by tigers during each race. Phineas tells him that tigers are rare in Danville because of a tiger excluder installed in City Hall. Meanwhile, Linda gives Candace a box she received in the mail. Candace opens it excitedly to reveal her new sport edition camcorder (for busting on the go). Linda leaves for a baby shower and Candace asks where Perry is. Perry is shown in his lair. Major Monogram is briefing him on Dr. Doofenshmirtz' activity but he is interrupted by several pop-up ads. In the backyard, Phineas is presenting the official Tour de Ferb bike route. He also mentions that the bikes are made to be able to endure any unusual terrain and that the Fireside Girls were enlisted by Isabella to help make the course and guide and assist them along the way. Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Isabella eagerly head towards the starting line, but Baljeet is hesitant. Phineas then explains that Baljeet has something that his ancestors didn't have: Greg LeMond. Greg LeMond appears from behind the fence and attempts to give Baljeet a motivational pep-talk. The race begins. As the gang is biking, Candace finds the Tour de Ferb map. She takes it and gears up to follow the boys and their friends on her own bike with her new camcorder to record them. Perry rides into Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. on his scooter but his kick stand activates a trap and old computer cables fall from the ceiling, tangling him up so he is unable to escape. The gang bikes through a lake (Buford: "big, round, wet thing"), but Baljeet runs into a stray stump. Greg LeMond emerges from the water and tries again to inspire Baljeet with a speech focusing on how he should never give up (However Baljeet has no intention of doing so) and tells him a story about how he was once mistaken for a turkey, but he didn't let the obstacle sway him. Baljeet has no idea how to respond and simply continues on with the race. Concurrently, Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry his scheme: with his Pop-up-inator he will use pop-up ads to serve his own evil purposes. He came up with a large quantity of products and services that he could advertise with pop-up ads that never close. The idea came to him when a pop-up ad hindered his bidding on a Super-multi-inator. Tour de Ferb (song) plays as the gang advances through the route. Candace is able to record it all. While Doofenshmirtz is working on the computer, Perry finds the stray wire that, if pulled, could unravel the whole mess of computer cables. Doofenshmirtz tries to attack him but ends up accidentally hitting the Pop-up-inator, making it go haywire. He then runs after Perry, who is successfully avoiding the other kick-stand traps Doofenshmirtz planted. Unfortunately for Doofenshmirtz, he was unable to divert from the traps as Perry had, getting himself caught in more wires. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace meets her mom in the bathroom. Linda had just been showering because there was a "morning sickness incident" at the baby shower. Candace attempts to show her the video on her camcorder, but Doefenshmirtz' Pop-up-inator shoots at the screen, preventing Linda from seeing the recording. Frantically, Candace grabs her mom to bring her to the last obstacle on her bike. Linda, only wrapped in a bath towel, is luckily wearing a bike helmet. Baljeet, Buford, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are all about to jump the Danville chasm to get to the finish line. Candace leads her mom to the chasm so that she can see the boys attempting the dangerous jump but, due to the Pop-up-inator, a billboard obstructs their view. Perry destroys the Pop-up-inator. Baljeet is almost to the finish line when Greg LeMond flies by him. Surprised, Baljeet says "I thought you were supposed to be motivating me". LeMond cheerfully replies, "It worked so well that I even motivated myself". Almost immediately, however, he is attacked by a tiger and Baljeet is able to bike to victory. Songs *''Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls'' (Instrumental) *''Bust in the Bag '' *''Tour de Ferb (song)'' End Credits Last verse of Tour de Ferb (song). Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. I know what we're gonna do today Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-tour-de-ferb/EP009488470220 *This episode will only be aired as a 15 minute increment, with its partner episode, Skiddley Whiffers, not airing until two weeks later. *The motivational story that Greg LeMond tells Baljeet about the hunting accident actually occurred. "His brother-in-law accidentally discharged his shotgun within a few feet from LeMond, striking him in the back with over 40 pellets and nearly killing him," Wikipedia. *This episode shows the logo of the Tri-State Area for the first time in a regular episode, after its revealed in the movie "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension." * First time that Baljeet's father makes an appearance. * This is also Heinz Doofenshmirtz's grandmother, Gertrude Zupermühltienatör, first appearance. Production Information * This is one of the three episodes that was mentioned during the Phineas and Ferb cast talked about in the New York Times Interview on July 9, 2011. http://www.livestream.com/nytimes/video?clipId=pla_97442b7d-ecaf-49ab-9aa2-0c32e181d6aa Live stream New York Times * Radio Disney's "Get Animated with Phineas and Ferb" contest winner (Ali B) appeared in this episode as one of the new Fireside Girl. * Greg LeMond makes a special appearence. He's voiced by himself. Errors *In the promo, Doofenshmirtz is seen on his computer, growing a beard, despite saying in "Crack That Whip" that he can't grow facial hair. *Candace's boots are red rather than pink when she passes Greg LeMond in the pond. *Linda should have recognized Doofenshmirtz on the Billboard. This error might be resolved because maybe over the years since they last seen one another, Linda forgot about Doofenshmirtz. *When the finish line with the cheering Fireside Girls came in sight, Adyson's hair was shown in a brighter color than usual. *Doofenshmirtz says that he did product modelling in the 80's to finance his first Inator. However, according to "Unfair Science Fair", he made his first Inator as a child. *Last frame of Finish Line scene is backwards and minus new Fireside Girl. *When Candace gets Mom to the bicycle Candace has her camera, though she threw it in the sink. In the next scene she doesn't have it. Continuity *Second episode to have only Ferb's name in the title, the first being "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" (with the exception of the Spot the Diff episode "The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift). *Sixth time Baljeet rides something ("Put That Putter Away", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Just Passing Through", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *This is the third time Phineas and Ferb teach Baljeet to do something ("Unfair Science Fair", "The Baljeatles"). * The movie "That Darn Fiancé" that Linda and Lawrence were watching was seen again ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). * A brief portion of "Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls" is heard as background music while Baljeet explains his family's problem in bike races ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * Ducky Momo appears on Candace's knee pads ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", "Run, Candace, Run", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?"). *Second episode where Isabella has only one line of dialogue. The first was "Flop Starz". * The baseball stadium from "Backyard Aquarium" appears again. * Second time that Candace falls from a waterfall ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). * Fourth time that Doofenshmirtz is caught by own trap ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "What Do It Do?"). * Candace uses the same helmet from when she was going to visit Jeremy ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). * The horned frog makes an appearance ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). * Linda and Candace see Doofensmirtz--at least his picture. * Baljeet mentions not being able to put his foot behind his head, something Django Brown Claims to be able to do in "Jerk De Soleil". * Phineas and Ferb power up their old bikes like they said they might do in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". Allusions *'Tour de France - '''The title of the episode is related to the Tour de France bike race that takes place during the summer. *'Muppet Treasure Island''' - Buford referred to the lake as the big round wet thing, similar to how Fozzie referred to the deep blue sea as the "Big blue wet thing" during the Sailing for Adventure number. *'Swiss Family Robinson' - The tiger pit is a reference to the Disney film where the little boy makes a pit and captures a tiger and at the end the pirates fall in the pit like Baljeet's ancestor in the bike race. *'E.T.' - When the kids ride their bikes over the chasm, for a split second, it references the bike flying scene from E.T. *The song "Bust is in the Bag" sounds like "What What (In the Butt)" by Samwell, a song made popular by Youtube Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Greg LeMond as Himself References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Baljeet